Antivan Nights
by Hot elf
Summary: The Blight is over, the Archdemon is slain, and Lynx Mahariel has built a new life with her beloved Zevran in Antiva. When a mysterious and stunningly attractive elf from Kirkwall shows up on their doorstep, she is more fascinated than she cares to admit.
1. Chapter 1

**Antivan Nights**

Lynx had been up since the break of dawn. The habits of a lifetime were hard to shake, and besides, she enjoyed being out in the cool morning air. The heat of the Northern sun was something she would never quite grow accustomed to. Still, she loved their old villa, high up on a hillside overlooking Antiva City. She adored its cool patios, its pillared colonnades and its brightly whitewashed walls covered in green vines, the tinkling fountains in the many small courtyards and the beautifully painted lifelike murals. If she had to live within stone walls instead of out in the forest, this was as good as it got.

She entered by way of the dark, roomy kitchen, leaving the three pheasants she had shot during the morning's hunt on the huge oaken table for Cook to prepare later. Taking a moment to put aside her longbow, she headed for the study where she knew she would find her love.

Zevran couldn't care less about breakfast. A tiny cup of strong black coffee was all he needed before embarking on the day's business. Pausing in the doorway, she took a moment to look at the man she loved. He was perched on the edge of his desk, conversing easily with a client from one of the most important merchant families in town. Looking at him, she wondered how she could ever have thought him beautiful back in Ferelden, when his appearance there had been but a pale shadow of the man she saw before her now.

His skin was deeply bronzed by the sun, his golden hair woven through with lighter strands. He was clad in dark leather pants and a deceptively simple loose white shirt that showed off the smooth golden skin of his neck and forearms, the artful embroidery visible only on closer inspection. But it was his attitude that made all the difference. When they had come here after the Blight to take over the Crows and deal with his ancient enemies, she had marvelled at the change this had wrought in him.

Here, among his own people, in the heat of his native sun, Zevran had truly come into his own, a prince among assassins, confident to the point of arrogance, lethally ruthless towards his opponents yet full of warmth and protectiveness towards his associates. Even now he was grasping his visitor's hand firmly between his own and smiling benevolently.

"My thanks, Ser Lapo. I am in your debt. Whenever you need me, don't hesitate to let me know. I'll be there."

The man smiled back, bowing deeply. "_Grazie, padrone_."

With a respectful nod at Lynx, the man withdrew. Zevran came forward to greet her with outstretched arms. "_Cuore mio_! Have you been hunting?"

She nodded and cuddled up against his firm, strong body. "Will you join me for breakfast?"

"If you so desire." The heated look he threw her made it abundantly clear that he would be more than ready to fulfil all her other desires as well. Lynx swallowed as a wave of lust washed through her body, making her skin tingle. How could he still have that effect on her after all those years?

He smiled, having read her reaction with ease, and followed her through the doorway to the dining room where the table was set for two. A huge platter of fruit formed the centrepiece of the table, but he ignored it, reaching for a small, sweet pastry instead. They ate together, mostly in silence, interrupted only by the occasional remark about their plans for the day. Lynx had just finished her coffee and was ready to go, when Melissa, their pretty house servant, announced a visitor.

Zevran opened the sealed envelope she handed him and raised an eyebrow when a small golden token fell out of it. Lynx picked it up, eyeing it curiously. She knew what it meant. An old friend, calling in a favour. She looked at Zevran, a question in her eyes.

"Isabela." He chewed his lip, lost in thought. "Our visitor is a close friend of hers, it seems, and she asks me to find a place for him."

Lynx' eyes narrowed. "Can you be sure this message is really from her?"

Zevran nodded slowly. "It's the token I gave her, without any doubt. As for the rest... Call him in, will you?" He beckoned for Melissa to leave and she did so with a saucy smile and a toss of her head. Lynx bit back a smile. She loved the girl's attitude, the fire flashing in her black eyes.

Within minutes, Melissa returned with the visitor. Zevran's face remained expressionless at the sight of the stranger, thanks to years of training, but Lynx had a hard time hiding her surprise.

He was an elf, but unusually tall for one, and well-muscled. His hair was stark white, contrasting sharply with the warm olive tone of his skin, but his most striking feature were the swirling silvery tattoos that covered nearly every visible inch of his body. He looked exotic and beautiful and dangerous. _Intoxicating_.

As he entered, he inclined his head politely and fixed them both in turn with his large expressive green eyes. "Zevran Arainai. My name is Fenris. Isabela sends her love."

His voice was deep and silky, almost like a caress, and there was the barest hint of an accent there, in the way he carefully enunciated the words.

Zevran's expression remained unchanged. "You're a friend of our lovely pirate queen?"

A small, crooked smile ghosted over the stranger's features. "Friend, companion, occasional lover... Just like you, from what I gather."

Zevran threw his head back and laughed, but his eyes remained wary. "True." He was on his feet and crossed the room in an incredibly fast, slithering motion, coming face to face with Fenris, his hand on the hilt of his dagger. "Tell me something about her only a true friend would know."

Fenris considered for a moment, then leant in closer and whispered a few words in Zevran's ear. The assassin's face brightened and he chuckled quietly. This time the smile reached his eyes and he extended a hand to grasp Fenris forearm in a firm handshake.

"Welcome to my home then, _amico_, and please forgive me for erring on the side of caution. One can never be too careful, no?"

Fenris nodded earnestly. "I do not blame you." His gaze wandered back to Lynx. "Is this-?"

Zevran's smile widened. "Let me introduce you to Lynx Mahariel, Hero of Ferelden, Slayer of the Archdemon."

Fenris inclined his head respectfully. "I am honoured."

Lynx smiled at him shyly. "Welcome, Fenris. Our home is yours."

"If you don't mind my question..." Zevran had cocked his head a little to the side studying Fenris' expression. "You and our gorgeous pirate are obviously close. Why are you not at her side now?"

A shadow crossed the elf's face. "You are familiar with what happened in Kirkwall?" When Zevran nodded, he continued, his voice carefully devoid of emotion. "Isabela... She is with Hawke. They left together."

Lynx sensed a story behind his sparse words, but it was obvious he didn't want to talk about it. At least not yet. Zevran took her hand and gave it a brief squeeze before addressing Fenris again.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you want, but what are your plans? And why have you come to Antiva?"

Fenris shrugged. "I don't have any other place to be. Isabela talked of you often and she seemed to think you'd have use for me. As for my plans... I was trained as a bodyguard. If you are in need of such, I will gladly serve you in exchange for my bread and board."

Zevran's eyebrows flew up. "A bodyguard! Well, if you are as good as I believe you might be..." He ran an appraising glance over Fenris' wiry, powerful physique. "We will have to see, but if you are any good, your services will be worth far more than that."

Fenris shrugged. "If you so wish, I will gladly show you what I can do."

"I think I should like that very much." Zevran's grin had taken on a predatory note. "Join me in the practice court, _amico_. I am eager to judge your prowess."

* * *

Lynx took the lead as they walked to the back of the villa, and Fenris, who followed her with Zevran at his side, couldn't resist sneaking occasional glances at her while trying to focus on his conversation with the assassin. _The Hero of Ferelden. _

She didn't look all that impressive, at least not at first sight. A Dalish elf like so many others he had met, slim and pale with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, her face heavily tattooed in the manner of her people. Her figure was slight to the point of seeming fragile, but as soon as she rose up from her seat, he realized that the first impression was deceptive. She moved with the stealthy grace of a large cat, as befit her name. And her face was really quite beautiful, in a cool and distanced way. He wondered if she ever laughed. So far, she'd been serious and quiet, projecting an intense focus that made him slightly nervous.

When they reached the quiet backyard set aside for weapon practice, Zevran motioned to a well-stocked weapons rack. "Take your pick, my friend. What is your weapon of choice?"

Fenris shook his head. "I brought my own."

At Zevran's signal, a servant boy raced off to fetch his greatsword from the entrance hall where he had left it, having been informed very politely that unannounced visitors didn't bring their weapons to an audience with a Crow Grand Master.

When Fenris pulled the blade from its scabbard, Zevran gave a low whistle. "A beautiful weapon. Very unusual. What material is this?"

"Aurum." Fenris handed him the sword for inspection. "It is called a Blade of Mercy. They are highly sought after in the Tevinter Imperium."

"Ah." Zevran nodded. "You're from Tevinter, aren't you? I knew your accent was familiar."

"I am, yes." It took some effort to keep his voice level, even now that he had left his past so far behind him. "The blade was a gift from Hawke, however." _Back when he still called me friend. _

The assassin gestured for him to take position in the yard and sauntered over to the weapons rack, picking two slim longswords and running his thumb over their blades to test their sharpness.

"You're going to face me yourself?" Fenris was surprised. He'd expected to be pitted against lesser opponents first.

Zevran shrugged. "If you can't best me, what would be the point in making you my bodyguard? I could easily deal with an attack myself."

Fenris hesitated. "I'm not sure I can best you. But I believe I can hold my own."

The assassin grinned, a cold humourless smile that sent a chill along Fenris' spine. "Show me."

Lynx had withdrawn to the sidelines, but she was watching every move they made with intense concentration. Fenris forced himself not to be distracted by her. He would need his wits about him to deal with Zevran.

They exchanged a few cautious blows, Zevran dancing easily out of reach of the massive greatsword, but both knew this was just foreplay, a mere testing of each other's strengths. Even so, the assassin's first serious attack nearly took Fenris by surprise. Moving with inhuman speed, Zevran lunged past him, whirling around to aim for his vulnerable back, but he caught himself just in time and jumped out of reach, facing his opponent again, sword in hand.

Zevran laughed in obvious delight and immediately spun into a second attack, and then another, never letting up, leaving Fenris nearly breathless with the effort of parrying and evading his twin blades. But then Zevran lost his footing for a split second, and Fenris immediately took advantage of it to press an attack of his own. He ended up cursing his own foolishness as the assassin's face split into a feral grin, revealing the stumbling to have been a mere feint to draw him out of cover. Fenris flinched in pain as the other man's sword grazed his forearm, drawing blood.

"If this was a serious fight, my blade would be poisoned and you would be dead," Zevran commented dryly.

Fenris stepped back a little, lowering his sword. "If this was a serious fight and you had gotten that close to me, _you_ would be dead," he replied.

"Oh? How so?" Zevran seemed genuinely intrigued, and Lynx was watching both of them with renewed interest.

Fenris swallowed. He hadn't meant to let them see the full extent of his powers, not yet, but he realized it would be foolish to keep that knowledge from Zevran. With a sigh, he let his markings light up and passed his gauntleted hand through Zevran's right arm, ignoring Lynx' cry of shock.

The assassin grew pale for a moment, but then his eyes lit up, shining with amazement. "_Brasca_! How is this possible?"

"My brands are pure lyrium. They allow me to reach into the Fade." Fenris withdrew his hand, letting the glow dim. He wondered how much more he needed to explain, but obviously his hosts were both familiar enough with magic to understand the implications of what he told them.

Lynx appeared at his side, reaching out for his bare arm. "May I touch them?"

Fenris held his breath. He wasn't in the habit of allowing anyone to handle his tattoos and could count the exceptions on one hand. Bethany or Anders, when they had healed him. Isabela during their occasional nights together. Sebastian, once, when he had been drunk and the other man had helped him undress. And then of course- but that had been a rare exception. Yet there was something in Lynx' sober, quiet gaze that made him nod.

Her hands were cool and her touch light as a feather, yet he felt it all the way to his bones and he couldn't suppress a shiver.

"I'm sorry." She let go immediately. "Do they hurt?"

He shook his head. "No. It's just-"

Zevran spared him further explanations by cutting in. "Whatever else they do, they make you a force to be reckoned with, and I would be glad to have you at my side. At our side." He smiled affectionately at Lynx. "Not to mention that having a bodyguard who looks as exotic and dangerous as you should be enough to frighten off most attackers. Come on, let's talk terms."

Fenris followed him back into the study, casting a last curious glance at Lynx. She had raised her hand to her lips, as if she wanted to taste him on her skin. He barely suppressed a shudder, aware of Zevran's sharp eyes watching him.

* * *

Zevran stretched languorously on the big bed, frowning when he noted the slight strain in his muscles left over from the vigorous fight against Fenris. He would really have to make a bigger effort to stay in shape.

Lynx was slowly undressing, and he watched her appreciatively, purring with delight when she joined him naked under the sheets. For all her Dalish modesty, she had been easily persuaded to forego nightclothes here in the warmer climate of his home, and he loved sleeping naked next to her, skin on skin. Well, not just sleeping, obviously.

Pulling her close, he blew an errant lock of hair away from her smooth forehead. "So, _cuore mio_... what do you make of our handsome guest?"

Lynx shrugged, pretending to be disinterested, but he wasn't fooled. "He's handsome, as you say. And he seems to have a lot of secrets. But I believe he will make a marvellous bodyguard if he proves to be trustworthy."

Zevran was unable to resist teasing her further. "And that's all there is?"

She frowned. "Of course. What else would there be?"

His fingers began to paint small circles on the skin of her shoulders, a particularly sensitive spot for her, as he well knew. "I was under the impression that you found him... desirable."

Lynx' sharp intake of breath made him smile to himself. _Ah, my sweet, demure woodland creature. It's still so easy to shock you. _True, she was nowhere as innocent as she had been when he had first bedded her, back at their camp in Ferelden. It was one of his most exquisite memories, that first night with her, overcoming her shyness with gentle caresses, drawing her out until she finally gave herself over completely to her pleasure, to the delights he could offer her. Since then, they had come a long way, and she usually felt safe enough in his arms to admit to any secret desire she might harbour. Yet the mere thought of making love to another still had her blush and tremble.

She hadn't answered him, and he was struck by a sudden urge to take this further. "Well, _cara mia_?" His hands were all over her body, teasing and stroking, and she responded eagerly, gasping sharply as he slid one of them between her thighs and parted them with a soft, insistent touch. "Isn't it true?"

"What?" It was almost comical, the way she tried to deflect his line of questioning. But he wouldn't have that.

In one smooth move, he slid to the foot of the bed, spreading her legs wide and dipping his head between them to taste her. She cried out in surprise, but her cry turned into a long moan as his tongue danced across her heat, seeking out each spot guaranteed to make her helpless with desire.

"You want him, don't you?" His voice was low, almost a growl, as he refused to let her recover, delving deeper into her yielding flesh, flicking his tongue harder against her until her body arched up and she tried to wriggle out of his grasp. But he held her down firmly, his hands tightening on her narrow hips, and she whimpered at the intensity.

"Zevran, please." It was almost a whine.

He knew she was close, but he also knew he could keep her perched on the edge forever if he wanted. "He is beautiful and exciting. And I saw the way you looked at him. Do you want him?"

Her head tossed from side to side on the pillow. "I want _you_. Now. Please."

He positioned himself carefully at her entrance, slipping inside her just a little, his legs pinning her down when she tried to draw him in deeper. "I know you want me, _dolcezza_, but do you want _him_?" His voice took on a sharp edge as he kept teasing her with just the barest hint of what she wanted from him. "Do you want him inside you, his hands on your skin, his lips hot on your breasts? Do you?"

Lynx' eyes were hazy with lust as she caught his gaze, finally giving in. "You know I do. Yes. I do."

With a small sound of triumph, he sank deep inside her, revelling in her sighs, almost overcome by the instant sense of connection he felt with her. Only with her, never with another woman. And he knew she felt it too, knew it from the way the tiny lines of anger immediately disappeared from the corners of her mouth, from the expression in her eyes as she looked up at him, so open, so full of love that he was utterly helpless in the face of it.

They fell into a rhythm with the ease of familiarity, their bodies so attuned to each other that they reached their release within moments of each other, locked in a tight embrace, their lips whispering soft endearments. Afterwards he held her, kissing her pale face over and over.

"I love you so much, _cuore mio_." He felt a tinge of guilt for teasing her so mercilessly.

She looked at him searchingly, then laughed. "I'll never understand you, Zevran Arainai. You make me tell you I desire another and then you affirm your love for me. Shouldn't you be angry at me?"

He shrugged graciously with one shoulder. "Why? I knew it anyway. All I wanted was for you to be honest with me, and I'm glad you were. I'm not afraid, _cara_. I know that no matter how tempting he may be, no matter how far this goes, you'll always be mine."

"What do you mean, 'no matter how far this goes'?" Her ears had pricked up almost physically at his words. _Brasca!_ He should have known she would pick up on this. Should he push it further? Should he admit to the attraction he himself felt toward the gorgeous stranger? No. Not yet. She would need time to get used to the idea.

"It won't go any further than you want to, _cara_, you know that." He kissed her again, suppressing a yawn. "Come on now. It's time for us to sleep."

She made a face and he knew he hadn't fully convinced her. But she seemed willing to let it rest for tonight. In his arms, she drifted off to sleep and he followed her into the Fade soon after.

* * *

_Big hugs and thanks to zevgirl who beta'ed this for me. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Antivan Nights - part 2**

"Do you have everything you need?" Melissa's smile was full of warmth, and maybe a hint of something else.

Fenris smiled back at the pretty house servant and took a bite from the warm, crispy _cornetto_ she had handed him. "Yes, thank you."

Melissa disappeared through the doorway, a hint of wistfulness in her smile.

Fenris hadn't expected to enjoy life in Antiva as much as he did. Zevran and Lynx had made him welcome in a way he had never experienced before, not even back in Kirkwall with Hawke. He had his own comfortable suite of rooms in the villa, plus a generous weekly stipend. His tasks weren't really arduous - most of the time he was merely required to spend time in Zevran's study during visiting hours, looking mysterious and menacing.

"A task you excel at, _mi amico_," Zevran had pointed out with a slightly malicious grin.

Occasionally he accompanied Lynx into town, and once or twice he'd had to fend off attackers. Not that she would actually have needed his help for that. He had sparred with her and knew that she was nearly Zevran's equal with a sword, easily better than either of them with a bow. But he knew the assassin worried about her, here in this snakes' nest of intrigues.

Despite the many dangers Fenris had come to love Antiva, the heat of the sun on his skin, the rich food, the lively tempers and the passionate quarrels. And he relished the familial warmth of life in Zevran's and Lynx' household. Both his hosts treated him as a friend rather than a servant and frequently expressed a desire for his company. They would have dinner together or sit out in the cool patio after the meal to share a bottle of excellent wine and stories of their adventurous lives.

Yet for months that was all there was, even though Fenris was acutely aware of the way Lynx' eyes would sometimes rest on him during those evenings, full of undisclosed longings. But he tried not to read too much into it. He knew she loved Zevran deeply, and the assassin cared for her just as much. And if he found his own heart beating faster at her approach, it was an impulse he was only too glad to ignore in view of the ever closer friendship that had sprung up between him and Zevran.

"Ah, Fenris. Good morning." And here he was, full of sun and laughter, as usual. Zevran sat down opposite him on a low chair and came straight to the point - one of the many traits Fenris appreciated about him. "No doubt you are aware that the Satinalia festivities have begun. I would like you to accompany me and Lynx into the City tonight. We will attend a masquerade ball and I expect chaos and wild revels in the streets. Will you see us safely home?"

Fenris nodded. "Of course. Let me know when you wish to leave. Will I have to wear a mask as well?"

"It is already taken care of. You will look magnificent. But then you always do." Zevran's eyes flashed hotly over his whole body.

Fenris swallowed. He had become used to Zevran's constant flirting and had told himself he shouldn't take it personally, blaming the assassin's sensual nature. After all, he was hardly the only recipient of such compliments, even though as far as he could tell, Zevran wasn't in the habit of straying from Lynx' bed. And yet there were times when he caught himself wondering... Isabela had been vocal in her appreciation of the assassin's qualities as a lover, and he himself was by no means blind to the other man's stunning good looks.

"Can I see the costume?" It took a little effort to keep his voice level.

Zevran's smile brightened. "I'll have it brought to your rooms for a final fitting straight away. I guessed at your measurements and I tend to have a good eye for such things, but the tailors will have to make sure it is perfect."

* * *

Lynx regarded herself critically in the floor-length hall mirror while Melissa made the final adjustments to her costume. As was the custom in Antiva for this night of celebrations, it left little to the imagination, and she was glad her body was in such good shape. True, most of the natives would judge her to be too skinny and not nearly voluptuous enough, but she herself liked the trim, taut lines of her stomach and the lean muscles of her arms and legs. And the look on Zevran's face made it perfectly clear he felt the same.

"You are a vision of beauty, _cuore mio_." He stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her bare shoulders.

He had chosen unusual costumes for them this year, none of the animal or bird motifs that were so popular with most Antivans, but clean, abstract patterns, set off by flamboyant masks thickly encrusted with jewellery and crowned by fantastic arrangements of feathers and fabric. His costume was dark green and fawn, whereas hers was blood red with golden accents. His chest was bare under a small, open vest and his silk pants clung tight to his body.

"I agree." Fenris' deep, warm voice nearly made her jump.

He was leaning in the doorway, slouching a little as usual, but then he straightened and she could fully appreciate his costume. It was much like Zevran's, just as tight-fitting, though it showed considerably less skin, thanks to a black silk shirt that covered most of his arms and torso. His vest was silver and his leggings black, his mask an explosion of colour.

They set off together, a ball at Ser Lapo's house their first destination. It was a comparatively stolid affair, but the wine was excellent and the food delicious. Rows upon rows of large tables nearly cracked under the weight of plates and bowls filled with spicy ragouts, chilled vegetable soups, steamed fish and assorted seafood, the menu made complete by all kinds of sweet and savoury pastries and huge baskets filled with light, puffy bread.

Lynx had two or three glasses of wine, but then decided to leave it at that. She was glad to see Fenris had abstained completely. It seemed he took his job seriously, and the knowledge made her feel safe and relaxed. In the meantime, Zevran managed his usual feat of accepting one glass after the other and toasting every friend and acquaintance without actually drinking all that much. No matter how closely she watched him, she could still not tell how he pulled it off.

Shortly after midnight, they left the ball and were immediately caught up in the raucous celebrations on the street. Everyone was drunk out here, everyone was dancing. And more than one couple disappeared into the shadows and doorways to find more illicit pleasures.

"Ah, this is more like it!" Zevran grinned happily. "Come on, both of you. Dance!"

As the night went on, the streets got darker and the dancing wilder. Zevran was among the most eager revellers, and more than once Lynx lost sight of him in the masked crowd. She was glad for the familiar comforting presence of Fenris in the background. Some part of her still had to fight back surges of panic amongst so many people, so many _shemlen_, even if on another level she enjoyed how everything was so full of life and laughter and passion.

But then a particularly tumultuous group of dancers approached and nearly swept her away with them. For an instant, she struggled for breath and quickly spun around to get closer to a wall. Her heel got stuck between two flagstones, and she gave a small cry of pain as her ankle twisted sharply.

Fenris was at her side in a flash, catching her in his arms as she stumbled. "What happened?"

Lynx shivered at the sound of his voice, deep and carrying even amidst the racket surrounding them. "Just my ankle. I don't think it's serious."

She tried to put weight on her foot, but the pain was intense and she had to hold on to his shoulders again.

"I'll take you home." With no apparent effort, Fenris hoisted her up in his arms, carrying her like a newlywed husband would his bride.

Lynx blushed and looked out for Zevran, but he had disappeared among the dancers. "Fenris, you don't have to-"

"It's fine." He flashed her a quick, surprisingly sweet smile. "You're not heavy."

_And you're a lot stronger than you look. _He didn't even break a sweat as he took her through quiet back alleys and up steep stairs to the villa. They entered by a well hidden back entrance and headed straight for her bedroom. Somewhere along the way she had given up worrying about him holding her like this and instead relaxed against his shoulder, enjoying his warmth and the firmness of his grip, breathing in his scent, of leather and lyrium and something uniquely _Fenris._

He entered the room and carried her over to her bed, bending down to gently lower her onto the sheets. Lynx almost sighed with regret, and her hands held on to his neck for a split second longer than necessary. His breath hitched slightly.

"Fenris..." Their eyes met, and despite the dim light there was no mistaking the fire in his.

They were close, so close she could feel his breath on her cheek, and the temptation to kiss him became nearly overwhelming. Fenris was feeling the same; she could tell from the way his pupils widened and his hands balled into fists.

But he pulled back with a visible effort. "Lynx, no. We can't. Zevran-"

"What about him?" Zevran's unmistakable silhouette appeared in the doorway. His voice had a low, dangerous purr to it that made Lynx' skin rise in gooseflesh.

Fenris met the other man's gaze without flinching. "You're my friend, Zevran, and you know how highly I respect you. No matter how much I want to, I wouldn't do a thing like this behind your back."

"And glad I am to hear it." Faint lines of amusement appeared around the assassin's eyes, and Lynx realized with a start that he'd been playing with them, one of those games of cat and mouse he enjoyed so much. "What about if I'm here, though?"

Fenris' whole body tensed. "What do you mean?"

Zevran's eyes travelled over both of them, hot and hungry, and Lynx nearly moaned aloud. He looked so luscious in the candlelight, the smooth golden skin of his bare chest set off by his tattoos, his eyes gleaming with untold promises. Fenris still seemed perched for flight, all taut muscle and wary eyes, but when Zevran stepped closer and ran his hand slowly through his silvery hair, he visibly relaxed into the touch.

"I believe you know very well what I mean, _mi_ _amico_." Zevran's voice was hypnotic, a caress just as soft as his hand on Fenris' cheek. His other hand slowly stroked up Lynx' calf.

"Zevran?" She caught his gaze and felt reassured to see his love for her in their depths, love and desire, and finally the tiniest flash of mischief.

"It's all good, _cara_." He turned to Fenris and began to busy himself with the fastenings of his costume.

Fenris didn't protest or make any move to stop him, but neither did he help with the task. His green eyes were burning with intensity, fixed on Lynx' body in her thin, gauzy dress. She couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. Zevran quickly got rid of his vest and shirt. When the garments came off, Lynx held her breath for a moment at the sight of Fenris' bare chest, beautifully chiselled and covered in more tattoos.

"You're so gorgeous," she whispered, her voice hoarse with longing. Zevran flashed her a quick grin and moved back a little, so she had an unimpeded view of Fenris.

Seeing the two of them like this, clad only in their thin leggings, with so much bare skin and hard muscle on display, was a rare treat, but Lynx was becoming impatient. She reached for the laces of her dress, intending to untie them, but Zevran's hand shot out to catch her wrist and stop her.

He shook his head. "Tsk, my dear, why would you want to do this yourself, when you have two men _aching_ to do it for you?"

Lynx looked at both of them and swallowed. He wasn't joking about the _aching _part. They were perched on the bed like two magnificent predators, both of them straining against their pants, though she suspected this was at least as much due to their mutual touches as to her presence.

When they moved towards her, she raised a hand to stop them. "Wait. Finish undressing first." She blushed, but she forced herself to go on. "I want to see you."

Zevran turned back towards Fenris and surprised her by pulling him into a long, lingering kiss, while his hands got busy on the laces of their pants. Fenris responded passionately, his hand fisting into Zevran's long, blond hair, his hips arching up to meet his touch. Lynx felt a rush of heat between her legs at the sight. More than anything, she yearned to be trapped between them, to feel them both, to share in their desire.

Their pants and smalls came off without further ado, and then they were at her side, both of them touching and kissing and nibbling, tearing off her dress without any regard for keeping it intact. Lynx reached down and wrapped a hand around each of them, smiling triumphantly at the stuttering breaths this elicited. They both pressed themselves harder into her grip, and then a hand - she wasn't sure whose - found its way between her thighs and grazed against her hot, wet core. She cried out and instinctively arched up into the touch. There was a low, deep growl from Fenris' throat. _His hand, then?_ Lynx wasn't sure. She wasn't even sure she cared any longer. Both of them were so incredibly skilled, both of them felt so _good_!

She gave herself up completely to their caresses, stretched out on her back until Zevran lay back and pulled her on top of him, embracing her and kissing her deeply. She moaned into his mouth, fully expecting him to push her down upon his shaft, but instead he caught Fenris' eyes, and suddenly there was another warm, strong body at her back. Fenris held himself up with his arms to avoid crushing her with his weight, but she felt him all along her body, hot and eager.

Lynx gasped, wriggling her hips and he took the hint, spreading her open and pushing into her from behind with exquisite slowness. Zevran was still holding her tight, and she was grateful for his proximity as the realization hit her. _A man is inside me and it's not Zevran. _It scared her, but at the same time it was incredibly exciting. And besides, this was Fenris, whom she had learned to trust implicitly, Fenris who had never been anything but gentle and considerate with her, despite his broody exterior. She had dreamt of him so often, wished for just this, and it felt right, more than right. He filled her so wonderfully that it made her want to cry.

Zevran's firm hands on her hips helped them find a rhythm, and soon she was grinding herself against Fenris, begging mutely for her release. His strokes were deep and hard, just what she needed, and she was rushing toward climax, unable to hold back the low whine emerging from her throat. When the moment came, she cried out each of their names in turn, clinging to Zevran's chest for support. Fenris pulled back, spent and boneless, and she squirmed around to kiss him before Zevran captured her lips in a long, hungry kiss.

* * *

Zevran knew he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. Watching the two of them make love, so close he could feel every one of their reactions, had been an exquisite torture. His cock felt close to bursting with desire. He wanted Lynx, now. Gripping her around the waist he tried to arrange her where he wanted to, but she wouldn't budge.

With a sweet smile she shook her head. "No. You've called the shots long enough, Zevran Arainai. Now it's time for you to let things happen."

She reached into her bedside drawer and produced a long, dark red silk scarf. "Hold him down for me, Fenris, will you?"

Zevran didn't quite succeed in holding back a moan when he realized what she was planning. Fenris looked wary, but when he saw the eager expression on his face, he complied, pinning Zevran's muscular arms down so Lynx could tie his wrists to the bedposts. Zevran fought back a little, not from any real desire to escape, just in order to feel Fenris' strength, and he wasn't disappointed. _Brasca! It must be his tattoos. He looks nowhere large enough to be this strong._

When the knots were secure, Lynx repeated the procedure with a second scarf around his feet, then moved on top of him. She kept her breasts just out of reach of his mouth as her wet heat brushed against him, and it drove him mad. He arched up as high as his bonds would let him, eager for more friction, but Fenris' hand held him firmly down and Lynx licked a hot trail all the way down his stomach. When she reached his cock, she slid off him, ignoring his huff of disappointment, and moved a little to the side.

The words of complaint died on Zevran's lips, when Fenris joined her down there and he felt two tongues dancing up his length, two sets of lips nipping at him. It was sheer heaven, their combined caresses so intense they lit a fire under his skin, a fire that spread all over his body, consuming him with heat and passion.

Soon they had him so close to the edge that he begged them hoarsely to stop. "Fenris. _Cara_! Please, I-"

Lynx pulled back with a smug smile, but Fenris continued pleasuring him with those full lips. It was hard to concentrate on her words.

"I'm going to ride you now, Zevran. I'll do whatever I want with you and you won't be able to do a thing about it." Her voice was quiet and cool, a soothing balm for his frayed nerves, even as her words ignited him further. "As for Fenris... I am sure he would like to watch, wouldn't you, _lethallin_?"

Fenris raised a surprised eyebrow at the Dalish endearment, but he nodded curtly and lay down on his side, close enough to touch if he felt so inclined. Lynx moved over Zevran and took hold of him before lowering herself down on him in a slow, teasing movement that robbed him of the last shred of his control. She began to move, but he was so far gone, so raw with desire that he couldn't even have said what exactly it was she did with her hips. All he knew was that it felt so incredibly good and he needed more of it, just a little more, a tiny bit more, until the world went blindingly white and he actually passed out for an instant.

When he returned to consciousness, Lynx had already untied the scarf and stretched out next to him on the bed, with Fenris' silvery mop of hair spread across her thighs as he licked her eagerly, until she came again with a wordless scream. He pulled her close, holding her tight, and was about to doze off when he noticed Fenris scuttling quietly back toward the edge of the bed.

"No." He reached for the other man's wrist, touching it without actually holding him back. "I'm not done with you yet, _caro_."

An unexpected grin flashed across Fenris' face. "Nor I with you."

"We should probably rest a little, though." Zevran smiled.

"We should." Fenris smiled back, more openly than he ever had before. "And afterwards, let's see what happens."

* * *

_Many, many thanks to zevgirl for checking this over.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Antivan Nights - part 3**

She must have slept for a while, more exhausted than she had realized. When Lynx woke up, flinching a little at the residual pain in her ankle, Zevran and Fenris were already awake and so engrossed in each other that they didn't spare a look at her. Lynx didn't feel the need to get their attention. Right now, she was more than content to just watch them.

She was surprised to find Zevran was quiet, almost subdued, lying back and letting Fenris explore his body to his heart's content. Fenris' face wore an expression of single-minded focus as he followed the swirling curves of her beloved's tattoos with his lips and tongue, making Zevran squirm in mute delight. His eyes were almost closed, only a thin sliver of golden brown visible under heavy lids, his tongue darting out to moisten his full lips.

Finally, Fenris seemed to tire of tracing the pretty patterns and slithered up to take Zevran's mouth in a long, searing kiss, burying his right hand deep inside his long, blond hair, brushing against his ears in passing. Zevran moaned aloud. He was almost fully hard again, his cock trapped against his stomach by Fenris' lithe body on top of him. Yet when he began to push himself upward, eager for more friction, Fenris growled in rebuke and yanked him backward by his hair, baring his throat to his greedy kisses.

Zevran's reaction was extraordinary. He _whimpered_, and his eyes flew open, practically devouring the other man with their burning gaze. Opening his mouth, he seemed on the verge of speaking, but Fenris shook his head and tugged even harder on the golden strands. His kisses turned more violent, leaving small bruises on the assassin's golden skin.

Lynx swallowed hard. Their behaviour was... unexpected, and even more unexpected was the way her body responded to the sight, with a hot flash of arousal flaring up inside her. Watching them made her ache inside with desire, but at the same time she felt oddly guilty. She wasn't wholly sure she liked the way this was playing out, though there could be no doubt that Zevran did. His cock looked almost painfully hard, leaking fluid, and when Fenris wrapped a hand around him, rough and almost brutal, he cried out sharply.

Forgetting herself, Lynx echoed his cry, and they both froze immediately.

Zevran twisted around so he could see her face. "Is this alright, _cara_?" A worried crease marred his smooth forehead. "If you want us to stop-"

She knew he would stop, without hesitation or question, if she said the word. And yet it was so very obvious that he didn't want to, from the way his body arched into Fenris' caresses, the way he unconsciously wiggled closer to the larger man, offering himself up willingly.

Lynx was confused. She had thought he was doing all this as a favour to her, indulging her desire for Fenris. Only now did she fully realize how much Zevran had wanted it for himself. The utter abandon in his posture brought it home to her with sudden brilliant clarity. He wanted Fenris, more than he had wanted anyone in a long time. And he _needed_ this rough treatment, enjoyed it with every fibre of his being. She was so used to him being tender and sweet with her that this new side to him came almost as a shock.

They were both waiting for her answer, tense and shivering, and she forced herself to take a deep breath. If this was what he needed, she wouldn't deny it to him. "It's all good, Zev," she heard herself say. "Go ahead."

He flashed her a brilliant smile and turned back to Fenris, who eagerly claimed his mouth again. Lynx watched them kiss. Some part of her felt slightly jealous, but at the same time she couldn't possibly deny how much this turned her on. When the kiss ended, Fenris caught her gaze and held it, his green eyes full of hidden fire. Slowly, deliberately he pushed Zevran's head downwards.

Zevran slid toward the foot of the bed without hesitation, his lips closing around Fenris' length with a small happy sigh, his hand dropping to his own cock. His strokes were long and measured, but even so he had to stop almost immediately to regain enough composure to continue pleasuring Fenris.

Lynx was soaking wet by now, and sorely tempted to take matters into her own hands. Watching Zevran's tongue slide along the other man's hard shaft, hearing the greedy, sucking noises he made, punctuated by Fenris' groans as his hand tightened in Zevran's hair again... it was almost too much. They were both close now, only moments from finding their release. It was Zevran who came first, thrusting hard into his own hand. The vibration of his groan was enough to make Fenris join him, his whole body convulsing with pleasurable shudders, his markings flashing blue for a fraction of a second.

It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

* * *

Zevran dimly heard Lynx cry out through the haze of his own orgasm, and he smiled to himself as he felt his breathing return to normal. He had been fighting off a small twinge of guilt for not taking care of her immediately, but it seemed she hadn't felt neglected. Still, he was eager to show her how much her pleasure meant to him.

Placing a quick kiss on the tip of Fenris' softening cock, he shared a look with the other man, receiving a barely perceptible nod in response. Yes, Fenris understood.

Only moments later, he was cradling Lynx in his arms, suckling gently on a nipple while his fingers spread her wide, sliding easily inside her. Unerringly, they found the right spot. Curling his fingers just so, he began to thrust his hand inside her, his rhythm picking up speed in time with her moans. She was already clenching tightly around him when his thumb brushed across her nub, sending her spiralling off into a soaring climax.

Fenris kept well back, watching in awe as he played her body to perfection.

"Zevran." Lynx looked up at him, her eyes glazed over with pleasure, her voice unsteady. "You-"

He couldn't hold back a smug grin. "I can hardly take credit for this, my love. There wasn't much left to do for me. It seems you enjoyed our little performance more than I had anticipated."

Lynx blushed hotly. "I guess I did." Her voice was almost too low to be heard and she averted her face.

He took hold of her chin, making her look at him. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, _cara_." His hand trailed up her jaw to her ears in a subtle caress. "On the rare occasions when I've had the pleasure to have two women in my bed, it was much the same for me. Watching is half the fun."

Fenris nodded in agreement, and Zevran raised a curious eyebrow. _Interesting_. It seemed that the other man had had some experience in that area as well...

* * *

Fenris almost smiled at Zevran's expression. It was obvious he was dying to know more, but didn't want to ask outright.

"Don't look so surprised." He gave Zevran a sardonic look. "You know I was with Isabela for a while, before she and Hawke-" He caught himself just in time.

Zevran frowned. "You know, I still don't quite understand. From what you said, you were good friends with Hawke, and with Isabela. What happened to make you leave? Why are you no longer at Hawke's side?"

Fenris tensed. He'd never spoken of the reason for the quarrel between him and Rob. Yet if anyone had a right to know, it was those two. He took a deep breath. "I slept with his sister. Bethany."

Zevran's eyes narrowed. "Why would this bother him? Wouldn't he wish his sister to be happy?" He snorted in disbelief. "Anyway, this is hardly an unforgivable crime among reasonable people."

Fenris sighed. "Rob is usually a very reasonable man, very forgiving. Not where his little sister is concerned, though. The... image he has of her is rather idealized, I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Lynx had kept quiet so far, but now she looked at him intently.

He struggled to explain. "He... to him she's still a sweet, innocent little girl. But that is no longer true, if it ever was. Bethany-" Fenris closed his eyes, recalling the memorable night he'd spent with Hawke's sister. And not just with her. "She is a grown-up woman, a powerful mage, and she knows what she wants. When Rob caught us-"

"He caught you in the act?" There were fine lines of amusement around Zevran's eyes.

"It wasn't quite as funny as it sounds," Fenris answered dryly. "But yes, he did. I was taking her home early in the morning and he came to her room when he heard a noise. Apparently, he'd been worried about her." He sighed again. "Anyway, what Rob thinks he saw was me taking advantage of her in a moment of drunken weakness, when in reality..." He hesitated, but Zevran nudged him on. "In reality it was a quick goodbye shag after a long night of passionate debauchery."

"He didn't believe you when you told him?" Lynx eyed him curiously.

"I didn't tell him," Fenris conceded. "But no, he wouldn't have believed me. Far easier to blame me than to admit to himself that his sister had changed."

It wasn't the whole truth. He probably could have convinced Hawke eventually, Fenris mused. But it wouldn't have been... chivalrous to do so. Anyway, the only two people who could have corroborated his story, Sebastian and Isabela, both had their reasons to keep that night a secret. Neither of them would have appreciated it if he'd told Hawke about their involvement.

Still, when all was said and done, Fenris had never regretted it, if only because it had been the one and only occasion when Sebastian had given in to his urges and made love to him. He closed his eyes at the vivid memory, and some of it must have shown on his face, because Zevran chuckled softly. Yet the assassin didn't speak, and Fenris was grateful.

Lynx stretched gracefully. "Well, I don't know about the two of you, but I could use a bath."

They slipped on some clothes and made their way over to the bathhouse at the back of the villa. This was one of Fenris' favourite places, and one of the reasons he enjoyed living in Antiva so much. He didn't mind living a simple life, but proper baths were the one thing he had missed during his time in Kirkwall.

The bath was housed in a small separate building at the back of the house, its marble floors cleverly heated by a system of tunnels underneath. Benches lined its beautifully painted walls, surrounding the central pool full of hot water. A delicious scent filled the air, one of Zevran's special compositions, and Fenris inhaled it appreciatively. He could make out lavender and rosemary, but no doubt there were other, more exotic fragrances that he couldn't even name.

They quickly stripped down and slid into the water, stretching out languorously in the shallow pool. If the servants thought it odd that Fenris joined their master and mistress in the bath on this morning, they knew better than to say a word about it, disappearing discreetly as soon as they were all settled. The room grew quiet except for the occasional splash of water.

Fenris lay back in the bath, enjoying the warmth seeping into his skin and the beauty of his surroundings. The murals in particular were an endless source of fascination to him. Small maritime motives, dolphins and octopi and shells, framed several large paintings with scenes from Antiva's history. He took a closer look at one of them and had to suppress a small chuckle.

"What is it, _mi amico_?" Zevran gave him a questioning look.

"The woman in this picture?" Fenris pointed to the wall in question. "She looks a lot like Isabela."

The picture showed a curvy, dark-skinned woman with clear, sparkling eyes. She was dressed far more conservatively than Isabela usually was, true, but she looked just as beautiful and full of life. A small circlet studded with diamonds adorned her long black hair, and her hand rested on the hilt of a jewelled sword.

"She does, doesn't she?" Zevran laughed softly. "It may be because this lady, too, was originally from Rivain. Unfortunately she is no longer among the living."

"Who is she?" Fenris' interest was piqued. "And was she really that beautiful?"

"Ah, who can say? Painters tend to flatter the dead, especially if they are royalty." Zevran shrugged philosophically. "This is a portrait of Queen Asha Campana, often called the Queen Mother of Thedas. She came from simple stock, but it is said that her grace and beauty were matched by her sharp wit and cunning. Her great-grandchildren still rule many countries. She also was one of the most ambitious and dedicated rulers this country has ever seen."

"A strong woman." Fenris stretched his long limbs contentedly. "Interesting that you chose to have her likeness painted here."

"I happen to have a weakness for strong women." Zevran grinned. "And strong men." He winked at Fenris.

Fenris smiled, settling back into a pleasant daze. When he opened his eyes again, much later, Lynx was sitting between Zevran's outstretched legs while he washed her hair, his motions quiet and soothing. Her eyes were closed and her face a picture of bliss. Looking at them, Fenris felt his chest tighten.

He had to force himself to speak. "So, what does all this mean for me? For us? Do you want me to leave?"

Zevran looked up, seeming genuinely surprised. "Leave? Why would I want that?"

Fenris shrugged. "I don't know. Things might be... awkward in the future."

The thought was sobering. What had they done? He hadn't really thought about it as long as they were still in the privacy of their bedroom. It had all been too overwhelming, too exciting, too _good_. But now the realization hit him with full force. Had they ruined their friendship with this? Would they ever be able to go back to what they'd had before?

Lynx hadn't said a word so far. She was watching them both with her dark, quiet eyes, almost unsettling in their calm detachment.

Zevran turned her around to face him, his expression unreadable. "What do you think, _cara_? Where do we go from here?"

She seemed surprised to be asked. "I... I do want Fenris to stay. I like having him around and..." She blushed briefly. "Last night was nice. Anything beyond that, I don't know. I have no experience with this kind of thing."

Reaching for the soap, she busied herself with lathering up her long graceful legs, then paused and gave a short laugh. "Creators, I can't even imagine what the Keeper of my clan would have said to such a situation. I don't think there is any provision made for this in Dalish laws and customs. "

Fenris smiled despite himself. "No, I don't think so either. If you want me to stay here, we'll have to make up our own rules."

Zevran raised his shoulders gracefully. "Laws, rules... Love isn't governed by any of those. We'll have to take what comes, no?"

"Love?" Fenris raised a sceptical eyebrow at him, but Zevran refused to be flustered.

"Lust, love, passion." He got up and stretched gracefully, displaying his gorgeous body to full advantage. "I've long since stopped labelling things, _mi amico_." He bent down to place a kiss on Lynx' forehead, winking at Fenris. "Let's enjoy what we have and leave the law-keeping to the city guard, yes? Now, who would like one of my special massages?"

* * *

_Many thanks to zevgirl for betaing this for me. _


End file.
